SavageClan : Clan of the Shadows
by VectorSigma101
Summary: Read Full Moon's story and learn how SavageClan came to be! ONE SHOT


I don't remember much about my past. I was born in SavageClan—originally called Savage when I was born. Our leader was Scar Belly, and he was very curious about the Clans. He would often disappear for a few hours and come back and tell us all about Clan life. He admired the Clans and tried to bring their ways into our group. He renamed his name to Scarred Claws, though he did not receive the nine lives like the Clan leaders did, and we didn't believe in StarClan. His ideas were successful at first…but soon things went horribly wrong…

Scarred Claws was killed by a monster on a Thunderpath and there was no body. Smoke Foot became leader—renamed Smoke Claw—and still followed the rules that Scarred Claws had laid out, but he added his own 'twist' to it.

He created his own 'warrior code' and created harsh rules for it. Any cat was killed when they tried to leave or tried to speak out against the Clan, our ways or against Smoke Claw. Smoke Claw also demanded _absolute_ loyalty and expected nothing else but our best. If some cats came home emptied-pawed, he blamed them for not trying hard enough and often punished them.

I know what you are thinking_. Why not leave SavageClan?_ Well, the truth is that is you weren't part of a Clan or you weren't a kittypet, you were an enemy of SavageClan, and thus an enemy of Smoke Claw. Let's just say…his enemies don't last long.

But Smoke Claw also achieved many achievements during his leadership. He recruited new warriors for our Clan and soon we grew to a fierce pack: SavageClan.

What about my family, you ask? Well, my mother was named Pitch Black and my father was Shadow's Caw. I had two siblings: my older brother Scorched Pelt and my younger sister White Puddles. Pitch Black was killed by a Clan cat and my father disappeared one day without a trace. Smoke Claw didn't send for a search party when he vanished, of course. Somehow, I had a feeling Smoke Claw could care less about our safety.

My brother, Scorched Pelt, was killed by Blood Stain, Smoke Claw's harsh deputy, when he found out that my brother was stealing prey for himself. The ultimate punishment: _death by claws and fangs_, while the rest of us watch. It was a painful sight to see, not long after my parents were gone. White Puddles shared my brother's fate when Smoke Claw caught her planning to escape. Again, I only watched.

After my family died, Smoke Claw tried to take my under his paw, like a father. He always made me witness everything he did as leader; ordering punishments, telling Blood Stain to shut up (cause he kept boasting about his victories that Smoke Claw became jealous), caring out the duties, scaring away rogue cats and keeping our existence a secret from the Clans.

Smoke Claw had ordered the Clan _over and over_ how our group must be hidden from the real Clans. He kept saying that he had a "plan" for them, but he never told anyone about it, not even Blood Stain.

I've heard some about the Clans we were based upon. There are four Clans: CreekClan—who lives by a creek, PineClan—who lives in the pine forests, SkyClan—who lives on the open moors, and BrambleClan—who lives in the dense forests. The other Clans don't know of our existence, of course.

About a few moons ago, Smoke Clan decided to send a patrol to scout the territories for ourselves. Blood Stain went, along with Stormy Sky, Blazing Fire and me.

As we scouted near the PineClan-CreekClan border, we came across some cats. Judging from their fishy scent, they were from CreekClan. Blood Stain ordered us to hide in some nearby bushes as the Clan cats walked past us. There were three cats; in the lead was a large white tom with black stripes and golden eyes. Behind him were a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a smaller dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

The big white tom must've scented us because he began to walk toward our hiding place.

That's when Blood Stain silently called the signal.

Destroy the Clan cats.

We struck hard and fast. Claws were slashing and teeth scrapped teeth. Yowls filled the fragile air and the scent of blood rose among us and drenched our pelts.

As fast as we appeared, we vanished, as a cat yowling behind us, "Whitescar's dead!"

Blood Stain boasted all the way back to the camp how he killed the white tom himself. Smoke Claw was especially pleased without success and had a feast in our honor.

I did feel a little bad for taking part in that tom's demise. I hate how our Clan is. I want to be part of a _real_ Clan, but I will _never_ say that in front of Smoke Claw! That's asking for immediate death!

To make sure Smoke Claw wouldn't get suspicious, I asked Smoke Claw if I would patrol the CreekClan territory. He was gladly pleased and sent me on my way. The next night, I went into CreekClan territory and found two young cats playing together. They seemed nice wrestling with each other, but I had a mission to complete.

I made myself known and attacked the two young cats. The she-cat was stubborn, but I showed them that I didn't want to mess around. But then, that's when that pale gray tabby tom fought me and beat the dirt out of me! I was glad Smoke Claw wasn't there to see that! He would've banished me _for sure!_

When I reported back later that night about my failure, Smoke Claw was not pleased. He had Blood Stain do the 'Savage Bite' on me. The Savage Bite is a type of punishment when one cat severely bites another. Luckily for me, I survived, but most cats who received the punishment did not.

My back leg is now healed now, and I'm back on patrols. I just hope I can be on Smoke Claw's good side for once, and hopefully…find a way to get out of this crazy Clan.


End file.
